Got Any SeaSalt?
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Crappy summer jobs and shortages of ice cream flavors can help you meet cute blondes. Who knew? Rated T for slight language. HAPPEH AKUROKU DAY!


**Here is an AkuRoku one-shot in honor of, you guessed it, AKUROKU DAY~! :D**

**Disclaimer: …Really. You really think I own Kingdom Hearts. **

**(~)**

It was a beautiful summer day. The birds were singing, people were playing, talking, or just walking around. A flier for the annual End-Of-Summer Festival, the highlight of the season, was already posted on multiple walls and poles.

However, the hero of this story is not outside embracing that beauty, as he would like to.

Oh no, he is stuck inside a freezing Ice Cream Parlor of Death with a uniform that didn't fit and a hat that couldn't even begin to fathom of being able to look remotely stylish over his fire-truck red hair spikes. While people are outside frolicking, he, Axel, is stuck with a mediocre summer job so he can pay for his truck. If not for that Godly Truck, he wouldn't give a shit and just quit there and then.

He sighed. Getting one of the ice cream scoopers and plopping some chocolate on a kids' cone, giving it to a tired-looking Mom that was holding the hand of a toddler that was at the moment having a tantrum.

This is why I should have listened to my friends. If I did, I could be having some lazy-ass job like at the Surf Shop like Demyx. But NOOO, instead I waited, result of having to apply for a tourist-trap job. Axel thought. He was so bored that he could have probably begun planning his memoirs, which in fact he started to. Confessions of a teenage idiot? Nope. Can't really put just my name, to unoriginal…

This thought process would have probably gone on all day, if not for a miraculous event that occurred. The bell that was attached to the door chimed, Axel was pulled out of his musings at the sound, he looked up.

Walking through the door was a short boy. And, well, pardon Axel's French, but the only word he could think of to describe this boy was adorable. He had slightly spiked blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and was wearing checkerboard swim trunks, flip-flops, and a white tank top. Not to mention his eyes, Axel never thought he'd seen such big, blue eyes before in his life, well, maybe on babies, but they couldn't pull it off as much as the blonde kid could.

The boy walked over to the ice cream counter, standing what Axel believed to be the tips of his toes to pear down into the glass, staring at the multiple colors of different flavors. The boy's slightly cherubic face scrunched up as if in concentration. After a minute or two, Axel decided to speak up.

" I recommend the caramel and cookie swirl, but that's just me."

The blonde looked up from where he was staring to look at the tall teenager behind the counter.

"I don't see any Seasalt." The boy said with a slight pout.

Axel raised his eyebrow. "You sure you want it, kid? Not many people like the flavor."

The look Axel got in return made him sure that the kid DID in fact like it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but they forgot to restock last time because not many people asked for the flavor." The red head explained.

"Oh…" The little kid face turned to one of disappointment, Axel didn't know why, but that made him feel sad as well. He looked up at the clock, mumbled 'screw it', and jumped across the counter, taking off his work hat and pin. The blonde looked at him with confusion.

"I know a store not far from here that has SeaSalt Popsicles, come on." Axel made a motion with his hand, while the blonde ran beside him.

"But, don't you have a job?"

Axel shrugged. "Eh, I can say I took a break, besides all ice cream stores should be stocked with at least one flavor a customer would like."

The blonde bit his lip. "I-I'm not going with you by myself."

Axel saw the boy look strained. Ah, he wants the ice cream, but remembers the known 'don't go anywhere with a stranger' story.

"Listen, my name is Axel Flynn, 15 years old. And I promise not to rape you, got it memorized?" Axel said bluntly.

The boy looked up at his bright green eyes, looking both annoyed and dumbfounded at the same time. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Than you can yell and scream if you feel uncomfortable and then give my name to the police," Axel crossed his arms. "Now do you want that ice cream or what?"

The boy frowned in concentration for a moment. Once again the redhead wondered why he felt like hugging the boy?

"…Fine," The boy sighed. "But that doesn't mean I don't know where to kick."

Axel just whistled happily while the blonde followed him. "By the way, what's your name? I can't call you shortie."

The boy's face heated up. "My name is Roxas, I'm almost 12 and I'm not short! You're just freakishly tall!"

"Nice too meet you, Roxas." Axel humbly replied, while they walked down to the pier.

**(~)**

"Why don't you like working at an ice cream store?" Roxas questioned Axel, sucking the rest of his Popsicle. Both were sitting at the end of the boardwalk enjoying there frozen confections.

The teen shrugged. "It's not as fun as it sounds. Basically thousands of tourists travel here with small children that want ice cream, it's very demanding. Plus, I don't like the cold."

"Yeah, I kind of figured because you look like a human candle." Roxas replied slyly.

"Watch it, kid." Axel poked Roxas's forehead.

"Hey!" This resulted in Roxas dropping his ice cream, since of the close proximity it landed on Axel's head with a 'plop!'

"What the-?" Axel ran a hand through his locks, getting them sticky with sea salt ice cream.

Roxas burst into a fit of giggles. "Looks like your fire was put out."

Axel glowered at the blonde. "It's on."

Roxas gasped in shock when something cold and dripping was shoved down the front of his shirt. "ACK! Cold!"

"Don't mess with the best!" Axel laughed, while the blonde glared, than tackled the red head. This resulted in them rolling from the board walk down into the sand on the beach, play fighting and getting themselves covered in sand.

"You…look… like…powdered donut." Roxas gasped out between laughs.

"Well… then you…must be mini…powdered." Axel chuckled, before hugging the blonde.

"Wah!" Roxas squawked in surprise. "Your covered in sand, gross!"

"So are you." Axel replied with a smirk, before standing up with the blonde still in his arms.

"Axel, what are you-"

Roxas then noticed how Axel was standing in the surf. A gigantic wave was getting closer by the second.

"Just washing us off." Axel chimed.

"You-!"

That's when the wave hit them and bounced them back to the shoreline. Roxas spit out some salt water, before hitting the drenched red head beside him.

"-Moron!"

"You wanted to get clean." Axel shrugged and grinned slyly.

Roxas blushed and pouted. Axel felt his grin turn into a soft smile. He lifted a hand up to touch the boy's cheek…

"ROXAS!" Someone called out.

"Crap, that's my brother!" Roxas replied. "I told him I would be right back…"

Axel sighed and got up, but smiled. "You should get back to him then."

Roxas sighed also, but before he headed back up the beach, Axel felt skinny arms wrap around his neck, a soft sensation that lasted little more than a second on his cheek, then a whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Axel."

Before sprinting away.

Axel touched the cheek where Roxas kissed him, his dumbfounded expression turning to one of happiness. "Heh…"

Axel watched Roxas run to a worried-looking brunette that looked like the blonde's twin and an annoyed silveret that might have been about a year older than them. When they walked off, Axel began to walk back to the ice cream store. "I'm probably gonna get fired…"

Then he found the two Popsicle sticks where he put them in his pocket and smiled.

"…But it was worth it."

**( Four years later)**

"Roxas! I need you too scoop up in front while I take care of the next batch!" Kairi replied to the teenager, who sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Roxas walked begrudgingly out of the 'kitchen' and to the front counter, where it appeared a customer was waiting. _Why the hell did I decide to get this job…?_

"Hey, got any Sea salt?"

The blonde found himself looking at a familiar smirking red head. His hair had grown longer but was still incredibly spiky and there was now an upside down teardrop tattoo below Axel's eyes.

"No, but I know this place that has Sea Salt Popsicles…" Roxas replied.

The Red head leaned forward, whispering in the teen's ear. "Care to show me where?"

Roxas jumped over the counter and took Axel's hand. The walked down the street, Axel gazing down at Roxas, the little boy from so long ago who had been his boyfriend for two years. As Axel leaned down to kiss the blonde, Roxas smirked.

_Oh yeah, now I remember._

Who knew that a simple summer treat could bring two people together?

**THE END.**

**FINISHED! WOOT~! I actually started this about a month ago, but forgot about it until I realized, 'crap, it's AkuRoku day!' So, yeah, I hoped you enjoyed and please review. **


End file.
